


Suffering.

by slytherinxpride



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Luna Lovegood is the best, Someone dies, Warning achieved, suicide is not a solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxpride/pseuds/slytherinxpride
Summary: Suffering.*The state of undergoing pain, distress, or hardship.*What happens after a war is blamed on you?What if Harry had suffered after the war?What would've happened after?





	Suffering.

From the point of view of an outsider, there was a battlefield, bodies, blood, violence, War. 

From the point of view of a warrior, there was that but much more. There was grief, sadness, anger, loss, all directed to him and most importantly, Death. 

The outsider would see the end of a violent war with a wave of relief crashing over the suffering population.

The warrior saw that too but no relief because the war was his fault, or so he thought and what any grief-ridden veteran would put into his head. 

Really, it wasn't his fault. 

The war was finished.

For the warrior, he had ended the fight to late.

He could feel the glares, the scowls and tears.

He could feel the looks of hate given to him by a group of redheads and a bushy-haired brunette because of the death of another half and a loved on. 

It was his fault.

He should have ended it earlier, he repeated to himself.

He entered an antique castle, not missing the hateful looks sent his way.

He was refused a place to rest in the castle.

He was refused food from the kitchens.

He was refused treatment by the infirmary. 

He was refused help because of the chaos he had caused.

He heard all the thoughts of loathing from the population.

People were treating him with maligne scorn,

Frosty repulsion,

Cold hostility, 

Disgusted aversion,

Painful venom.

He heard all the abominable rumours and words spread by the ones he thought as family, 

Friends, 

Acquaintances, 

Classmates.

"It's your fault"

"You did this"

"You are not welcome anymore"

"Get out and don't come back"

"Kill yourself, you don't deserve to live"

"Why didn't you die, my family didn't deserve this"

"You caused this"

"Blame yourself"

"I hate you"

Loss, grief, hate, sadness, chaos, pain, death. 

The warrior apparated from the castle to his home. 

He slept, rested and healed, physically, 

But not emotionally,

Would he ever really heal ?

Nightmares still plagued his sleep.

Would peace ever reign his dreams ?

Malevolence was like a venom entering his veins.

Hate still ran around.

Months later, he was still blamed for something he did not do.

He could not go out in public.

He was detested for loss,

Blamed for death.

The press was publishing everybody's hate.

His once family hated him.

Everybody blamed him.

He was dying inside.

Another month later, his body was found by the person he loved and held onto.

He had committed suicide.

He wasn't able to live anymore,

It wasn't the answer, 

It never was,

But he could not do it anymore.

He left a note for his beloved

"I love you, Luna. You are my everything and you will always be. I am now in a better place but at the cost of leaving you. I ask one thing, remember and love me, Always."

He left a note for the public.

"You love to hate, You love to hate me. I am the bait to your loss. I was to blame because you needed someone to blame. Your hate will end you, it ended me. Hate is horrible, it kill, it hurts. Stop spreading it."

And it was only after seeing the note and hearing the heartbreaking cries and scream of, one, Luna Lovegood, 

That the Wizarding world realized that they had blamed a warrior for nothing,

That they had used and abused a broken human being,

That they were spreading monstrous hate,

That they had destroyed their saviour who had made their world safe and peaceful, 

The chosen one, 

An innocent boy,

Who was to young to have known the hardships of war,

A black-haired, pale-skinned, emerald-eyed youth,

Harry Potter.


End file.
